My Last Name
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Daddy always told me far back as I recall, Son, your part of somethin', you represent us all. So keep it how you got it, as solid as it came, it's my last name. Passed down from generations too far back to trace, I can see all my relations when I look into my face, May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame, it's my last name. 'My Last Name' by Dierks Bentley


**Don't own anything!**

* * *

Ferb carefully spelled his name at the top of his worksheet. He had only learned how to spell 'Fletcher' a few weeks ago and boy was it hard!

'Ferb' was written clearly at the top and he took his time to write 'Fletcher'. It took him a while, but soon his paper read 'Ferb Fletcher'. He smiled in triumph. He was a big boy, he loved being able to write his last name.

But, apparently not everyone like his last name because one boy walked behind him and snorted, "What a dorky name!" He pointed and laughed.

Ferb narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was trying to warn the boy to stop or else, but the bully didn't get he message because he kept laughing. Ferb leaned over and pushed the boy to the ground.

He was shocked for a second and didn't move. He raised his eyebrows when he heard Ferb speak for the first time. "It's my last name." Before he went back to practice writing it.

_**I learned how to write it when I first started school,  
Some bully didn't like it, he said it didn't sound to cool,  
So I had to hit him and all I said when the blood came,  
It's my last name**_

Ferb looked sadly down at the grave that stood in front of him. His Grandfather's name was etched in the tombstone. But, Ferb couldn't help but stare at 'Fletcher'. His Grandfather may have passed, but he died fighting. He was brave and courageous.

Ferb was proud to share the same last name with such a great man.

_**Grandpa took of to Europe to fight the Germans in the war,  
It came back on some dog-tags nobody wears no more,  
It's written on a headstone in the field where he was slain,  
It's my last name  
**_

"Ferb, sweetie!" Mrs. Whelch called up to the young man. He was fixing her roof. for her. Him and Phineas created their own repairing company and he was in the middle of the job. "You can come down now. It's raining, I don't want you getting sick.

Ferb shook his head stubbornly, "Let me just finish this. I'm almost done."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Okay, but you're coming in for cookies later."

Ferb nodded his head as he nailed another shingle on the roof, so there was no leak in her attic.

Sure, Ferb was cold and wet, but he promised her he'd fix it today. He can't just leave it like that. His company was The Flynn-Fletcher Brothers, if he just gave up now, he'd bring shame to that name.

He wasn't in a million years going to shame his last name.

_**Passed down from generations too far back to trace,  
I can see all my relations when I look into my face,  
May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,  
It's my last name  
**_

Ferb grinned, he was finally doing it. He was taking the love of his life to prom. Vanessa Doofenshrimtz.

He was walking out the door to pick her up when his father stopped him. "Son, you better not hurt this young woman."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Father, I love her. I wouldn't think of it."

Lawrence smiled and gave his son a hug, "I know, just remember, what you do will be remembered by your last name. So do it proud."

"I will Dad." Ferb smiled shutting the door. He wasn't going to bring his last name shame, he was going to give it pride.

_**Daddy always told me far back as I recall,  
Son, your part of somethin', you represent us all,  
So keep it how you got it , as solid as it came,  
It's my last name  
**_

Ferb smiled as he accepted his award that Mayor Doofenshrimtz handed him.

He was voted 'Most Helpful' to everybody in their city. He had helped so many with his job and with extra time that they decided he needed a reward. Which was what he was receiving.

Ferb smiled and stood by the microphone, "Thank you. I never though that I would make my last name famous, nor did I promise that I would, but I did promise that I wouldn't bring it shame. Well, looks like today I've done both."

_**Passed down from generations too far back to trace,  
I can see all my relations when I look into my face,  
May never make it famous but I'll never bring it shame,  
It's my last name**_

Ferb kneeled down in front of Vanessa and took her by the hand. He placed a kiss on her hand and smiled.

"Ferb…?" Vanessa said clearly confused.

"Honey, I know that we have been dating for a while, but I think we're ready." He paused taking in a deep breath.

Vanessa covered her mouth with her free hand, "Ferb, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Vanessa, dear, I love you and that's what matters. I don't have a ring right now, but I couldn't wait until I could afford one. I don't have much, but what I do have means more than anything. Love, I have my last name to share with you. Will you, Vanessa Doofenshrimtz marry me, Ferb Fletcher?"

_**So darlin' if you're wonderin' why I've got you here tonight,  
I wanna be your husband, I want you to be my wife,  
I ain't got much to give you but what I've got means everything,  
****It's my last name, oh, it's my last name**_

_**I learned how to write it when I first started school…**_

* * *

**I love hearing your review, so please review review review please!**


End file.
